A Trick of Variable Prequel
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: The pursuit of Tim McGee is anything but easy, even if he is a bumbling nervous idiot when at work. Tony/Tim. Rated M for sexual content and language. Prequel to A Trick of Variables.
1. Chapter 1

The computer screen was bright against the dark that engulfed Tim's apartment that was filled with what someone once described to him as his geek gear. Abby and him had been going over their new pet project making sure all the numbers were just right and they weren't over estimating the numbers after all everything had to be fair.

"Okay so what was Adam on the resistances scale on a one to ten?" Abby asked her slim pale fingers poised over Tim's keyboard as she waited his answer.

"I'd say he was probably a two, there was a little bit of resistance but he caved in pretty quickly." Tim said looking down at Abby as she typed, he would've been sitting down beside her but he found the pain in his back side too much, which made him slightly apprehensive because he had work tomorrow and he had to find a convincing lie that Gibbs would believe.

Tim could see Abby grin; her smile seemed slightly evil because of the harsh angles of the shadows that the computer cast on her "Wow, Tim I've got to say you're really stepping up here, who knew you could be such a smooth talker, I'm impressed."

Tim blushed a bit, not bothering to smile knowing that his next challenge on the list was not going to be an easy one, the next person was going to take all of the minimal skill he possessed. "Well we'll see how good I am after Tony rejects me while laughing his ass off at my pitiful attempt at seducing him. Besides" Tim added growing nervous at his next challenge "how do we even know that Tony will do it, he's a ladies' man, why the hell would he sleep with me, a guy."

"If he rejected you" Abby said turning towards Tim and folding her arms over her chest "it would be because you're not confident enough, nothing else. You're a very appealing person, and regardless of the fact that you're a guy I think Tony will be drawn to you, if you would only show that demanding devious side you had when you first started this little experiment."

Abby's little speech pepped him up a bit to make him smile "Well all the same it still doesn't erase the fact I'm a guy going after the most notorious of lady chasers." There was a slight sense of amusement in Tim's voice as he spoke thinking of how wonderful it would feel to finally have Tony.

"Tony doesn't just favor women" Abby said turning back to the computer to finish the data on Agent Adams. Leaving Tim gapping at her back.

"You fell of a horse?" Gibbs asked incredulously, the nearly empty coffee cup stopped halfway to his Gibbs mouth.

"Yeah" Tim said nodding and swallowing the lump in his throat hoping beyond all hopes that Gibbs would believe him or at least just pretend to believe him.

"What's this" Tony's voice echoed throughout the nearly empty bullpen, the one day that Tony decided to show up early had to be this day. "Not even a horse wants McGeek on him?"

McGee was just about to say a nasty comment back to Tony when Gibbs spoke up "I'm assuming that the horse was spooked by something and bucked you off?"

"Ugh yeah" Tim said nodding his head in agreement, trying to keep the disbelief that Gibbs actually believed him out of his voice.

"That's good, because I wouldn't to think that one of my top field agents was too clumsy to hold on to the reins." Gibbs gave Tim one last look that Tim had now way understanding before walking off smacking the back of Tony's head.

"Really Gibbs bought that stupid lie?" Abby asked, disbelief riddling her face.

"Yeah I guess" Tim said, leaning his weight on his forearms against the computer desk in Abby's lab, his legs were getting tired from standing all day but he still didn't want to sit down. Even though his backside was feeling better he didn't want to give Tony any more ammunition to tease him because of the uncomfortable look he had on his face.

"Hmm…something doesn't seem right" Abby said putting her finger to her chin, both of them jumped nearly a foot in the air and nearly knocking a drink off the counter when Gibbs voice broke their conversation.

"That's what I've been thinking all day" Gibbs said stepping from out of the shadows of the open doors, Abby hadn't even heard them open, sometimes Gibbs was too sneaky for his own good. "So" Gibbs drawled stopping in front of the rather nervous Tim and surprised Abby "mind explaining to me while I was lied to today by one of my agents?"

Tim wasn't sure who the question was directed to but Abby beat him to the punch "Well you see Gibbs, about two months ago, me and Tim were really bored and Tim came with this really awesome idea that involved the people that we worked with". Abby said in a rush trying to get it all out before Gibbs interrupted her "So the whole thing is we're basically doing a scientific experiment to as the sexual libido of the average NCIS agent and we rate them from a one to ten on how much they resist, one being the least amount of resistance, and ten being the most resistance. Then we rate then on how well they performed on one to ten, one being bad, and ten being really good." Abby paused for a millisecond for air; Tim was looking very nervously over at Gibbs. "And you see McGee slept with Agent Adams last night for the sake of the experiment and contrary to my beliefs he is rather well in bed but in accordance to my beliefs he only gave up a little bit of resistance to Tim's advances." Abby kind of petered out at the end, her black rimmed eyes looking nervously up at Gibbs as he digested the information given to him by a rambling Abby.

"And they all know that this is a experiment before hand?" Gibbs asked, Tony nearly yelled in surprise this was not what he was expecting, he was expecting for Gibbs to yell and slap the back of the heads, telling them they were fired and what they were doing was unethical.

"Well the majority of them do, some we tell after, surprisingly none of them have really been all that mad" Tim pitched in feeling awkward not saying something in the conversation.

"Ah" Gibbs said his eyes reading the computer screen as he did so.

"Would you be interested in the experiment?" Abby asked out of nowhere causing McGee to choke on the air he was currently inhaling.

Gibbs scoffed lightly "Only if McGee wore a dress" he said, Tim was pretty sure he was joking.

"That can be arranged" Abby said back a grin on her face, they needed information on a team leader badly and who better than the one and only Gibbs? Tim began to think that Gibbs wasn't joking.

Gibbs looked at Abby with a bemused expression on his face, his left eyebrow raised in slight question or was it because he was considering Abby's offer. Tim could feel his face grow hot as Gibbs looked over at him "The dress can't be yellow" he said, Tim felt like his face was on fire. Gibbs wasn't joking.

"So how awkward was it?" Abby asked as she bounced on her computer chair, her caff-pow sat in the middle of her crossed legs. Tim's face was burning red in remembrance of the night, he really didn't want to relay to Abby the information he had gotten from Gibbs, just thinking about it was weird enough. "Did you actually wear a dress?"

Tim looked at her in embarrassment and slight anger "No…I didn't have to wear the dress, but I swear to god Abby you will never get me to do something like that again." Sitting down the chair by Abby Tim dropped his head into his hands. "I don't even think I can accurately rate him."

"What! Why not?" Abby demanded setting her Caff-Pow on the lab desk "Come on Timmy you can't fail me now, getting Gibbs is really important information. This can change our entire course of research you know."

Looking over at Abby Tim could feel his face flush bright red again "You have no idea how awkward it was to…to do…well that with Gibbs!"

A small chuckle escaped Abby's lips, but it was effectively silenced by a glare from Tim "Well, I will tonight, me and Gibbs are going out for dinner and a movie and well you can guess what's going to happen next."

"At least you get a date?" Tim said not hearing someone entering the lab.

"Ah don't feel bad McGeek, you'll get a date one of these days." Tony's familiar voice made Tim jump out of his chair, he could feel his heart beating violently against his chest, he hoped to God that Tony hadn't heard their conversation. "You know one of these days a girl will get desperate enough to say yes to you."

"How…how long have you been down here?" Tim asked nervously.

Tony gave him a weird look and walked over to Abby's computer, luckily Abby was quick enough to close down the screen before Tony could see the data sheet. "Just long enough to hear you bitch about not getting a date."

"Oh don't be so mean to McGee Tony" Abby said to Tony trying to fizzle the agreement "Tim does pretty well in the love life department."

"Ha!" Tony barked, his deep throated laughter filling the lab "I'll believe that when I see it."

Tim could feel his face flush in a mixture of embarrassment and anger "Well I don't see you going on any dates of the late." Tony's face feel at Tim's accusation.

"You shouldn't be talking McGee, when's the last time you've had a date, two, three years ago." Both of them could hear the defense in Tony's backlash, Tim had struck a chord with his words.

Even though Tim could tell that Tony was offended or hurt by his comment, he couldn't control what his mouth was saying. "Well actually I had a date two nights ago, if you must know."

"Ha! That's laughable" Tony said back, he took a step towards Tim, he was starting to get angry "You can't just make up dates to prove me wrong!"

"I'm not making it up!" Tim argued back, Abby tried to step in and break up the fight but she couldn't get a word in edge wise with these two guys.

"Oh yeah then prove it?" Tony snapped.

Narrowing his eyes at Tony Tim snarled back "Fine I will, come to over to my house tonight and I'll prove to you that I had a date."

"This going to be interesting" Tony glared at Tim before abruptly turning on his heel and storming out of the lab room, leaving a frustrated Tim and a slightly puzzled Abby behind.

"Wow" Abby said shaking her head "men and their ego's I swear when the day comes that a man can admit he's slightly wrong against another guy hell will literally freeze over." Abby looked at Tim who still looked mad "Um you do realize that the last two nights you've had dates with Adam…a guy?"

"Yeah" Tim answered shaking his head slightly at the door.

Poking her head into Tim's view she looked up at him concerned "Well it's just the whole thing that Tony has no idea that you sleep with guys as well as girls." Tim's face dropped "Well I guess his theories about you are half right."

"What theories?"

A slightly apologetic look crossed Abby's face "That you're gay, he spread that rumor through nearly the entire lower floor."

"What?" Tim croaked, that would certainly explain some of the guys willingness to do sexual things with him.

"Yeah" Abby said "and now you're going to take him to your house and show him that for the last two nights you've been on a date with another guy."

"Shit!" Tim squeaked.

"Don't sweat it" Abby said patting Tim on the back "think of it this way, it'll be a lot easier to get Tony in the sack."

"The only thing that is going to happen is that Tony is going to either A. punch me in the face or B. spread it around the entire office that I sleep with guys."

"Is it really that big of deal?" Abby asked, leaning against the lab table she crossed her ankles and looked up at Tim. "It's not the eighteen hundreds anymore you don't get hung for doing something with another guy."

Tim shook his head "That would be getting off too easily, now a days they just mercilessly tease you or something worse."

Abby's brows scrunched together in concern "It sounds like you have experience in that department."

Nodding his head Tim ran his hand through his hair "Yeah during college, sharing a dorm room with another guy, who is one hundred percent straight, is a hard thing to do."

"Ah" Abby said in understanding.

Looking at the time Tim's eyes nearly bugged out of his head "Holy shit, Gibbs is going to kill me I was supposed to have the Nettle paperwork done in fifteen minutes." Tim turned to leave when Abby stopped him.

"Wait McGee" Abby said jumping up, Tim turned back towards Abby.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"How are you going to prove to Tony that you had a date?"

Tim sputtered for a second a slight red tinge graced his cheeks "Well ugh…I have security camera's by my door, and ugh…well let's just say Adam's like to have something to record his conquest." Abby burst out laughing as Tim ran out of the lab, she wished very badly that she could be there to see how that little viewing party went down.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing into his hands Tony paused before he knocked on McGee's door, he had no idea what possessed him earlier today to dispute Tim's claim that he had a date the day before. True Tony was inclined not to believe Tim's statement, but then again it wasn't like Tim had lied to him before. Every time he started to think about it his head just ended up chasing after loose ends of thoughts and it made his head hurt, so he pushed it away and thought of this as a challenge of sorts.

Taking a deep breath Tony raised his hand and knocked on the door, after a few seconds Tony could hear someone moving around inside the apartment, and what sounded like a TV being shut off or muted. A light off to the right caught his attention, looking up at it he realized that it was a small security camera, god McGee was paranoid. But that's what their job did to them, made them slightly more paranoid then the rest of the population.

Tony was just about to knock again when he heard a loud crash inside the apartment then Tim's voice sounded off a rather colorful cuss word. Smirking at the thought of innocent little McGee cussing Tony knocked again.

"Just a second" McGee called out, he sounded flustered and that only made the grin on Tony's face larger. A few more seconds passed and the door was ripped out revealing a rather frazzled McGee. "Ah Tony I'm sorry it took so long," McGee stepped aside motioning for Tony to come inside. With the grin still on his face Tony walked past McGee into the apartment, it was just like he remembered filled to the top with geek gear. On the middle of the living room floor was a pile of shattered glass.

"Did it make you angry?" Tony teased pointing to the glass.

"No" McGee said back missing that Tony was teasing him "I tripped over the carpet when I stood up and knocked it off the coffee table." Tony shook his head and took off his jacket, same old clumsy McGee. "Hold on a second while I sweep up the mess I don't want anyone cutting their feet." McGee walked passed Tony to the closet and got out the broom and dustpan, Tony watched as Tim swept up the glass and threw it in the garbage, when McGee turned to face him he nearly didn't wipe the smile off his face in time.

"So McGee about this proof that people actually feel bad enough to date you." Tony said tossing his jacket on the back of McGee's couch something he knew that McGee hated. Immediately Tony noticed that McGee went from slightly nervous to totally and completely nervous he was even chewing on his bottom lip something that he had never seen McGee do before. "What you chickening out now?" Tony teased, settling a smirk on his face "I knew it you were just making it up."

"I wasn't making it up" McGee said back in an almost meek protest, his eyes flickered to the TV set, looking over at it Tony recognized the black and white picture on the screen as the front of McGee's apartment. A huge grin spread across his face and he lunged for the remote nearly hurdling the coach as he did so, but by some odd fluke McGee was able to get to the remote first.

"Oh come on McGee show me the dam video," Tony demanded as he started walking towards McGee who held the remote clutched tightly in his hand. Tim side stepped him and sought safety behind the couch keeping himself just out of Tony's reach. "What you afraid of huh?"

"I'm not afraid of anything" McGee said back, Tony could start to hear a bit of anger creeping up in his McGee's voice.

"Then why won't you show me the video?" Tony pressed, he kneeled on the couch getting closer to Tim, who just took another step backwards out of Tony's reach. "Ah I get it." Tony said placing his hands on the back of the couch.

"You do?" McGee asked puzzled, he still had the remote clutched tightly.

Tony nodded his head "Yeah, you probably just paid some girl you know to walk to your front door with you, it's probably your sister." Tony watched in amusement as McGee's eyes hardened slightly with anger. "You're just afraid that I'll see the girl and find out that you're too big of a loser to really get a date that you were so desperate that you paid a friend of yours so you could prove me wrong." Tony started laughing but it died out quickly as he looked at the clearly pissed off expression of Tim's face.

"You don't believe me" Tim voice was hard, he closed the distance between him and the couch and pushed the play button on the remote "fine see for yourself Tony."

McGee's voice filled the room he was telling whoever it was that he had a fun time with them, something about some restaurant they went to, turning around Tony's jaw dropped as he saw Agent Adam's on the screen with Tim. Smiling at McGee Adam's said some offhand comment that was meant to be a pickup line then leaned and kissed Tim rather passionately. After a few seconds of hot and heavy making out Tim dug through his pocket and pulled out his keys, Adam's had his arms wrapped around Tim's waist and he was biting Tim's neck. Tony could hear small moans come from the McGee on the TV, then they disappeared into the apartment.

"You still don't believe me" Tim demanded when Tony didn't answer, Tim must've took that for a yes and he stalked around the couch. Jamming his finger into the eject button he nearly tore the video out and replaced it with another one and hit the play button.

Tony just sat there with his mouth open as Tim popped back up on the screen, but this time he was in color, which meant that this was a video recorder of some sorts. Tim had agent Adam's pinned to the bed, both of them shirtless and Tim's mouth was crushed against Adam's eliciting very wanton moans from Adam's. The Tim on the screen released Adam's mouth and reattached himself to Adam's throat, though he still had a grip on Adam's shoulder keeping him pinned to the bed, deep throated moans from Adam's filled both versions of Tim's apartment.

Tony stared in a mixture of disbelief and something else he couldn't quite identify, this was a side of Tim he had never seen or never even thought could exist. This demanding carnal side of him was so out of characteristic for the usual meek guy who was the butt of Tony's endless jokes. Tony watched in almost rapt fascination as Tim moved his way down Adam's body, even though Tony couldn't clearly see Tim's face he knew there some sort of predatory look on his face.

Before Tim reached Adam's pants line Tim hit the pause button, Tony nearly let out a squawk of unnoticed protest, but caught himself in time. Staring at the image of Tim on the TV screen Tony could feel a lick of heat pass through his belly, something that was an almost complete surprise to Tony. Turning his head Tony looked over at Tim who had a steel hard expression on his face, he was clutching the remote so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Immediately images of Tim popped into his head, images that weren't completely unwelcomed but defiantly a surprise. Images of Tim's mouth pressed against Tony's, of Tim's hands clutching Tony's as he marked Tony's stomach with bites and kisses. The lick of warmth came back but in full force and he could start to feel his pants tighten. He hoped to God that Tim couldn't see the forming bulge in his pants.

"You believe me now?" Tim demanded, his face etched in anger.

Closing his mouth, Tony tired to swallow but his mouth was bone dry, something he hadn't experienced from another person in a long time. "Ye…" Tony's voice cracked and he had to clear his voice so Tim couldn't hear the lust that laced his voice "yeah, I believe you."

"Good" Tim said nodding, the anger ebbing away from his face slightly.

"Wa…was that your first time with another guy?" Tony asked, he put on foot down the ground so he was taller, and also in hopes of hiding his slight erection.

Tim looked at Tony in either confusion or surprise "Ugh… no actually it's not."

"Second?"

Tim shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, and an image of Tim's lips wrapped around his erection flared through Tony's head adding onto the already growing bulge in his pants. "No."

"How many guys have you been with?" Tony asked, for some reason his mouth would not shut up, even though it was none of his business he couldn't help but ask the questions.

"Um well at least six or seven." Tim anwered back cautionsly.

Tony mouthed the word wow "Have you ever been with a girl before?"

Tim looked at Tony in confusion "Of course I have."

"How many?"

"Four or five."

It was all Tony could do to not gape at Tim "So you're not gay?"

Tim shook his head "No…I think that word that Abbey used was Bisexual."

"So you sleep with both guys and girls then?" Tony had no idea where this was going, it wasn't any of his business who Tim slept with.

"Yeah that's the general jist" Tim said, he paused for a second and mulled something over in his head "So you're not mad or repulsed or anything?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself, which was the wrong thing to do because Tim took it the complete wrong way. Immediately his mask of anger shot back up and his jaw hardened. "Get out of my apartment Tony."

"Wait what?" Tony asked bewildered.

Tim marched towards him and grabbed him by the arm, again this was a side of Tim that he had never seen before, the anger was so intense that Tony could feel it radiating off of him, and by some weird transference it turned him on so badly that he almost ached. "I can take your stupid little immature jokes, but I won't take any of your crap over my sexuality, which doesn't effect in the least bit."

Tony struggled against Tim's grip, but guy was stronger then he looked and the more Tony wiggled the stronger Tim's grip got. Pulling him along Tim grabbed Tony's jacket off the back of the couch. "Wait Tim stop…" Tony argued "just stop you idiot."

Tim's head snapped almost dangerously over at Tony and his top lip curled into a snarl, the sight while it should frighten him only served to turn him on more. "Why should I?"

"Because" Tony said back feebly, it was hard to think with all of his blood rushing down to a certain area "because it does affect me, your sexuality I mean.'

"God" Tim said in disbelief "get over yourself Tony, not everyone has crush on you."

"What?" Tony asked "I wasn't…I mean your sexuality, it does affect me because".

But Tim cut him off by roughly pushing him against the wall "Are you really that self centered to believe that just because I'm bi that I would be immediately attracted to you?" Tim pressed in close to Tony, Tony pushed himself against the wall as Tim moved closer, he could smell a spicy sharp cologne, it didn't even register in Tony's head that Tim didn't wear cologne because it would interfere with his job. "And just when I thought you couldn't get anymore shallow you go and prove me wrong." Tim pressed in closer; Tony prayed that Tim couldn't feel his erection through his jeans. "Well is this what you want" Tim asked his voice dropped to a husky whisper as he brought his face closer to Tony's. "You want to prove yourself right, that everyone wants to fuck you?" Tony's voice hitched as Tim's warm voice curled over his lips and cheek, even though he knew he could easily push Tim away, he didn't because his arms and legs refused to work.

Tim's tongue darted out of his mouth and lightly licked Tony's lip "Is that what you want Tony" Tony's knees nearly gave in when he heard his name being spoken by Tim's husky voice, yet another side of Tim he had never seen "is that what you need?" Tim looked up at Tony's eyes and smirked, Tim's right hand came up and lightly stroked Tony's cheek, it took all of his strength not to lean into that hand, to let himself give into Tim's demanding side.

Dropping his hand Tim shook his head "No of course it's not" Tim stepped back from Tony and opened the door "you could care less about what I do or don't feel." Tim nearly shoved Tony's coat at him, gratefully Tony took it trying to make it look natural as he covered up his crotch. "Get out Tony" Tim said in an almost defeated voice, Tony didn't want to leave but he had no choice if he stayed here, he'd end up doing something both of them regretted. It wasn't like Tim liked him or anything; everything he did was just to prove a point to Tony. And the point was well received; Tim clearly did not want Tony the same way as Tony wanted him. Nodding at Tim Tony nearly ran out of the apartment, pausing at the elevator to catch his breath so he was out of Tim's camera's range.

As he rode the elevator down the ground floor Tony let his thoughts drift, and they all seemed to center back to the same thing. He needed to go and talk to Abbey.


	3. Chapter 3

Abbey listened with a calm patience that she always seemed to have around her whenever Tony talked to her, when he finished describing what happened last night she took a moment to digest the information.

"So, you like McGee?" Abbey asked after a while "But you don't think that he likes you?"

Tony nodded "Yes it's the basic junior high problem does he like me or not."

"You had that problem in Junior high?" Abbey asked, it was meant as tease but came out more like a question.

Tony stiffened for a moment aware that he just accidently gave away a small piece of his life even though it had been unintentionally "Ugh…if I say yes, will you promise not to repeat it to anyone else?"

Abbey mocked a thoughtful expression like she actually had to think about the answer, even though both of them already knew the answer "I promise."

"Then yes" Tony said as he hopped on the lab table.

"So you've liked guys since…what puberty?"

"Something like that" Tony answered, he propped his foot up on his knee and picked at his shoe "but I like girls too."

"Yeah I already knew you were bi." Said Abbey, she took a long sip of her Caff-Pow and sat back in her computer chair.

"I know….it's been like what two years since I told you?" Tony absent mindedly picked off a loose piece of rubber and let it fall onto the ground. "You didn't tell McGee that did you?" Tony asked looking over at Abbey.

"Ugh…well, not really?" Abby pushed back her chair a bit away from Tony, getting ready to run if necessary.

Sighing Tony slumped his shoulders "Then I wonder why he thought I didn't like him."

Abbey shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Why don't you try something else like asking him on a date, he likes old movies, or grabbing him after work for an intense make out session in the parking garage."

Tony's eyes glazed over as the last image popped inside his head, that idea was certainly appealing to him, if only McGee would go for something like that. "Thanks Abb's but I don't think that's going to work."

McGee slumped his shoulders "I think I pretty much ruined my chance with Tony and whatever data we could've gotten from him, I was pretty harsh on him last night."

Crossing her legs on her chair Abbey balanced her Caff-Pow on her booted foot "Why don't you try something different like asking him out on a date, he likes old movies a lot. Or maybe you could grab him after work in the parking garage for an intense make out session."

McGee shook his head "I don't think that's going to work Abb's, but thanks for listening." Abby nodded her head and watched McGee walk forlorn out of the lab; a small smile broke across her face, guys and their egos.

Pushing the down arrow on the elevator Tony sighed, it had been a long day at work, even though the case they were working on ended relatively quick, all the paperwork they had to complete just drug out the day until it seemed it would never end.

The door was almost closed when he heard someone yell for him to hold it, on reflex he stuck out his hand and stopped the door, they slid back open and when he saw who it was his hand almost jerked out to hit the close button.

Giving Tony a rather awkward smile McGee slipped into the elevator, neither one of them had spent any time together today because for partners today Tony had been assigned to Ziva and McGee with Gibbs.

Suddenly the elevator got a lot smaller and all Tony could think about was Tim who was standing exactly a foot and three quarters away from him. He tried very hard the swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but he found once again that his mouth had gone dry. The short ride down to the parking garage turned into what seemed like hours, every fiber of his body was acutely aware of McGee's presence and the sharp smell of cologne that drifted over to him.

When the elevator dinged Tony had to stop himself from bolting out of the elevator, instead he forced himself to walk calmly out, careful not to look like he was forcing himself to do so. Tony had taken exactly three steps outside the elevator when a hand on his wrist jerked him to a stop. Turning around Tony looked confused at McGee who looked like he was glaring at Tony, why he was mad Tony had no clue.

Tony was just about to open his mouth when Tim roughly yanked him backwards throwing him off balance, which gave Tim the opportunity to roughly slam Tony into the cement wall by the elevator. Tony didn't get the chance to recover because Tim's mouth was on his, his lips roughly pushing against Tony's eliciting a moan from Tony that nearly embarrassed Tony and would've if he hadn't been so enrapt with what Tim was doing with his mouth.

Tim's teeth roughly bit down on Tony's bottom lip, when Tony gasped with surprise and pain Tim seized the opportunity and let his tongue slide into Tony's mouth. Without noticing it, Tony's hands went up to the front of Tim's jacket and held onto it, he was aware of the fact that if he let go he'd probably drop to the ground. Tim's tongue was warm and rough inside his own mouth, forcefully exploring every inch of Tony's mouth. The fact that he was being dominated, that he wasn't the one in control didn't seem to faze him, and the fact that Tim's animalistic nature turned him on more than any hot girl or man ever could imprinted deeply inside his head. This was something completely new and something that he wasn't likely to get over anytime soon.

Just as Tony had gotten into the kiss, just as he had willed his tongue to start moving and his body to respond properly to the kiss Tim broke it off, pulling back so he could see Tony's face. "Guess I do like you". Tim said softly.

Gently taking a hold of Tony's hands he lightly pulled them off his jacket and let them drop beside Tony. And that was it, the feral commanding side of McGee was gone and replaced by the man he saw everyday in the office. "See you tomorrow Tony." McGee walked off not looking back, which was a good thing because if he had he would've seen Tony sink to the ground unable to support himself on his legs anymore. He would've seen Tony run a shaky hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

He sat there for a moment thinking over what had happened in the last two days, since when had his and McGee's roles reversed. Wasn't Tony supposed to be the spontaneous one, the one who does the chasing and teasing, and wasn't he supposed to feel different then he did right now? When had he decided it was okay to be dominated by someone like McGee? Tony shook his head and stood up on his shaky knees, well this was something different, and he always said he liked to mix things up, looks like he finally got his wish. On the way to his car Tony wondered briefly if Abby had some hand in this.

It became increasingly hard for Tony to concentrate at work, it even affected him out in the field making him bypass important pieces of evidence. Luckily Ziva was there to pick up his slack, and surprisingly she never once complained about Tony's zoned out mode.

Of course it was all McGee's fault after that night in the parking garage McGee had blatantly ignored him, only saying hello and goodbye when he had to, or talking to him only when it pertained to the case they were working on. Tony had done everything in his power to get McGee alone but it always seemed McGee was one step ahead of him thwarting his every attempt.

After nearly four days of McGee's silent treatment Tony was on the verge of breaking down and punching McGee in the face so he would at least pay attention to him. So when Gibbs ordered McGee to go to the basement to look up something or another in the paperwork down there, Tony had waited a total of three minutes before he took off after McGee.

McGee had just entered the records room when Tony caught sight of him, a grin broke out over his face, there was no cameras in the paper records room, sure there was camera's leading up to them and anyone watching would just think that Tony had came down to help out McGee. This was beyond perfect, he had to resist rubbing his hands together like the villains used to in old movies.

Tony opened the door quietly so McGee couldn't hear him coming, he closed the door just as softly, he turned around to look for McGee when someone shoved him against the metal door. Before his back even hit the door someone's lips were upon his, the other person kissing so intensely that he could feel their teeth. Opening his eyes Tony immediately recognized the person as McGee. It took all his strength and some more to break the kiss, because every single instinct and fiber of his being was telling him to keep going, but he ignored them and pushed Tim away. "What the hell McGee?!"

A devious grin spread across Tim's face "I was wondering how long it would take you to chase after me."

Tony gaped at Tim "This was a set up?"

Tim grinned and nodded his head, he lightly slid his fingers down Tony's arm causing goose bumps to break out over his body. "I already chased after you, so I figured that it was time for you to chase after me."

"You ignored me for four days so I would chase after you?" Tony asked in disbelief, a stray thought that he had done the same thing to multiply people popped into his head but it was immediately chased away when Tim leaned in and lightly kissed Tony's neck.

"It worked didn't it?" Tim kissed Tony's neck again this time sucking in a bit of the skin making Tony's dick twitch in response. Tim ran his hands across the Tony's smooth stomach and down to his hip "All the time I was imagining you in so many different ways." Tim's finger slipped under the top of Tony's pants and Tony could feel himself hardening in response. "I kept imagining you covered in sweat, moaning, and begging underneath me. I kept imagining your luscious lips" Tim lightly kissed Tony's lips and ran his finger across Tony's hip towards his crotch "opening as you gasped for air. Your hands tangled in my hair" Tim stopped his finger by Tony's pants button and let it dip lower, the feeling of Tim on his sensitive skin made Tony moan "as I sucked you off."

Tim took his finger out of Tony's pants and smiled at Tony, splaying his hand out on the bottom of Tony's stomach Tim began to attack Tony's neck. Biting and kissing the skin just hard enough to take his attention off of Tim's hand until it slid down and lightly grabbed Tony's hardened cock. Tony let out a strangled "Shit" and pressed himself against the door to steady himself.

Once again Tim smiled and he took his hand off Tony's crotch, giving Tony one last kiss he grabbed a file off one the cabinets, something that Tony hadn't even registered before. "Got to get back, don't want to get Gibbs mad." And he was gone, once again, just like that night in the parking garage, he left Tony harder then hell and weak kneed.

It took him a while to calm down, when he was sure that he could go back into the bullpen without getting an immediate hard on from looking at Tim, Tony returned back. McGee was bumbling as he tried to explain something to Gibbs. Tony stopped for a second to stare at McGee, he was a total and complete different person from what he was ten minutes ago. All of that cock sure attitude that he had displayed while he teased Tony was gone and was replaced by nervous and fidgety energy. Staring at McGee stumble over his words, he wondered which version of McGee was the true version the confident sexy tease or the bumbling nervous one that he was so used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha I just noticed that I haven't had any kind disclaimer or any kind of info, I guess I've been writing these things so quickly that I forgot about vital the annoying stuff that lets you know that I nearly had to throw my computer against the wall. Larry (my computer) decided to be an asshole and closed out my word document while I was right in the middle of writing a very vital part, and then preceded to erase a huge majority of my work. Sigh, so I'm pretty lucky I finally got this chapter done.**

_God this is torture_ Tony thought to himself as he stared at the clock counting down the seconds until it was the weekend. On Thursday after an impromptu make out session in the back of McGee's car before work Tony had managed to wrangle an invitation to McGee's house on Saturday. It was hard for Tony to concentrate the next two days because the only thing he could think of was being inside McGee's apartment, and finally being able to have McGee alone without the chance of work or someone else interrupt them. All different types of scenarios and fantasy move in rapid precession through Tony's head making it hard to concentrate when Gibbs was speaking which earned him more than his fare share of head slaps.

What pissed Tony off though was that McGee didn't seem at all effected, sure he was nervous and bumbly but that was the way he always was. From what Tony could see there was no effect of their clandestine tryst they shared on the guy. It wasn't like Tony wanted him to blush every time he looked over at Tony or have him unable to think, but something, anything, would've been nice.

By time Saturday night Tony had imagined every single possible scenario in his head, everything from the incredibly good to the harrowing awful. Tony just hoped that none of the bad fantasies he thought of, ones that included a video of them two leaking out on the internet, came true.

"Do you always have this much geek ware in your house?" Tony asked McGee, as he shuffled around the apartment checking out all the different pieces of technology that McGee had located throughout his apartment.

"It's not geek ware," McGee said back, he held a glass of white wine in his hand as he watched Tony putter around his apartment, Tony figured that McGee was a white wine person, that's why he had bought over a bottle of it. "It's useful and relevant technology, as I've told you before I went to MIT so technology is more or less my livelihood."

"Yeah yeah you're go go gadget geek man." Tony looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the familiar look of annoyance on McGee's face. "_Okay" _Tony thought to himself _"so McGee is still in his nervous everyday mood." _Tony watched him for any sign any hint to as when McGee might switch over to that personality that had forced Tony to admit to himself that he had for a long time had a sexual attraction to the MIT geek.

Tony stopped his snooping, he had planned it so he ended up right by McGee "You like the wine?" he asked casually as he moved a bit closer, he could see McGee react he started fidgeting with his wine glass and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed in nervousness.

"Yeah…I mean yes it's a very good wine." McGee's voice was tinged with nervous energy and it intrigued Tony, how could McGee switch from innocent to that confident person?

"Good" Tony said sliding up closer to McGee so he was just a few inches away from McGee, with his right hand he took the wine out of McGee's hand and set in down the on the end table. As he did so he placed his left hand on McGee's hip, almost immediately he could feel McGee tense up, he was unable to stop it a small grin broke out on his face. He was going to enjoy this, maybe this time he would be able to be in charge and he could properly do what he wanted to McGee. Tony watched McGee for a while; he watched the way McGee's eyes danced around trying hard not to look Tony in the eyes but failing. The way a McGee's Adam's apple bobbed, and his breathing picked up a bit.

Tony leaned his head in closer so when he spoke his breath washed over McGee's neck and ear "You look very….tasty." Even though Tony could not see McGee's face he knew that the other agent was blushing something that put a smile on Tony's face. After the way McGee made him feel over the last couple of days it was defiantly time for payback.

But before Tony had the chance to do anything Tim had his lips pressed against Tony's, he pressed his body closer so they were touching and wrapped his hand behind Tony's neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Again without meaning to a moan escaped Tony's lips and he held onto Tim's shirt desperately wishing that this had gone a different way so he was in charge, but at the same time loving how Tim demanded to be in charge. After what seemed like mind meddling hours Tim broke the kiss and pulled away from Tony.

"The wine taste better on your lips." Tim's voice was laced with lust it made Tony's stomach quiver at the sound.

"Everything taste better on my lips" Tony was glad that he was able to say anything at this moment none the less a joke.

A small chuckle escaped Tim's lips and he lightly squeezed Tony's neck sending a wave of electricity through Tony's body. "I bet" Tim stared at Tony's lips for a second then closed the distance and pressed his lips against Tony's again, he used his free hand to run his hand up Tony's back underneath his shirt. Tim's hands felt like fire on his skin, it made him presser closer into Tim who gladly took the space invasion, using the opportunity to press his crotch into Tony's. Through the fabric Tony could feel the tell tale bulge of Tim's erection and Tony was more than sure that Tim could feel his own.

Tony wasn't sure how but somehow he ended up on his back on the couch with Tim laying on top of him, he could feel Tim's bulge dig into him, and it felt so good, so…Tony's train of thought was cut off unexpectedly when Tim reached down between them and dragged the palm of his hand across Tony's crotch eliciting a very wanton moan from him.

Bucking up Tony tried to create friction, something, anything that would make that wonderful sensation come back again. But when his hips bucked up he was met with nothing but air, for a moment his lust filled head couldn't figure out what the hell was happening. It was the warmth that he noticed first, or more precisely the lack of it, before he had been on fire, the warmth of Tim's body making his already warm body feel as if it was about to combust, but it was now gone. Looking at the spot where Tim had been he noticed it was empty, when he looked up behind the couch he noticed that Tim was standing behind the couch staring down at him, his eyes glassy and filled with something that made the inside of Tony squick and tremble.

Sitting up Tony looked over at Tim "What the hell man?" Tony demanded, he had thought things were going fine, hell better then fine, he hadn't felt this way, this turned on, in a very long time.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice I was gone." Tim simply stated still looking down at Tony in the same way. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what the hell Tim was doing, he had thought things were going well, he had thought that Tim had been enjoying this as much as he had. Suddenly a flash of anger hit him square in the chest, for the last couple of days, all Tim had done was tease him. He'd give Tony a taste then swing back and leave him hanging barely able to control his body or his racing mind and beating heart. What the hell gave the prick the right to do all this stuff to him then decide in the last minute he was bored.

"I'm leaving" Tony stated suddenly as he stood up off the couch.

For a moment Tim looked startled "Why?"

"Because" Tony stated, he wanted to shout to scream at Tim that he was tired of all this teasing shit, he was somebody who wanted things they way he liked them. He wanted things to go his way, he wanted to be able to tease Tim, to make him gasp and moan. Not the other way around. "I forgot I'm supposed to have a report ready for Gibbs tomorrow."

Tim nodded, and watched as Tony got his jacket and nearly stormed out of his apartment, not bothering to mention that today was Saturday and they didn't have to work until Monday.

"I think I scared him off" McGee stated as he sat down in one of the chairs in Abby's lab, the sound of Nine Inch Nails playing in the background, a common occurrence when Abby was fixing something.

Looking up from the small piece of electrical equipment she was trying to fix Abby looked at McGee puzzled "Whada mean?"

"I mean" McGee said picking up a small screwdriver and taking the electrical piece out of Abby's hand "Saturday night Tony came over."

"That's great" Abby interjected.

"No, it's not" McGee said back "you know how we're supposed to be collecting data on how long it takes for the person to ask for sex."

"In a crude sort of way of explaining yes" Abby said nodding and watching as McGee started unscrewing a small screw.

"Well it seems every time I'm around Tony I'm the one initiating it, I mean yeah he'll start it but some reason I get the urge to…" McGee stopped not sure how to explain it, without thoroughly embarrassing himself.

"You get the urge to throw him down and have your way with him" Abby said finishing McGee's sentence for him.

For a moment McGee was almost embarrassed by the way Abby explained it but it was more or less true "Yeah, I can't help it. Tony's always in charge during the day, he has such a dominant personality, but…" McGee paused and looked over at Abby.

"Keep going" Abby said handing McGee a pair of tweezers and taking the screwdriver away from him.

Taking out a small piece of broken wire McGee set it down on the table "When we're alone, when I hear his breath starting to pick up, when I feel the way he reacts to my touch, it's like a whole different personality washes over me and I need to dominate him, I need to make him react to everything I do."

Abby chuckled and took the tweezers away from McGee "Sounds like you have a case of the kinky's, which is very common and cured by being the complete opposite in bed then you are in regular life. And I wouldn't worry too much about Tony, I have a feeling he might have the same thing you have."

McGee was just about to reply, to tell Abby she was right when the doors burst open and a rather angry looking Tony came through searching the room until his eyes settled on both McGee and Abby. At first McGee was startled but quickly a mixture of nervousness and irritation had filled him, he was enjoying talking to Abby, he never really had the chance to talk to her the last couple of days because she had been overloaded with work.

"Tony I was" Abby started but Tony quickly cut her off.

"I need to talk to the probbie alone Abby."

**Yes I have finally come full circle, wow this is probably my longest series of stories that I've written for fanfiction. But I'm kind of sad because now the series is done and I've grown rather fond of the series. Sigh I guess I need to find something else to preoccupy my time. Like maybe a new NCIS fic or perhaps a Stargate SG1, I've been watching a lot of that lately and I love Daniel and Jack. Hmm…I don't know. So anyways how did you like it? Yes, no, maybe so? Review and let me know, the only way I can get better at writing is if I'm told what I'm doing wrong, and right. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
